


Viajes, pelusas y disculpas

by poetdameron



Category: British Singers RPF, The Beatles
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, ask prompt
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-25
Updated: 2014-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-10 08:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2018604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetdameron/pseuds/poetdameron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul no tenía ni idea de a donde iban, parecía ser una de esas veces en las que no había mapa ni destino, solo él y John en el camino.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Viajes, pelusas y disculpas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, este fic salió como un prompt que me mandaron en tumblr que al fin pude responder. La publicación original del mismo es esta: http://nolifepepper.tumblr.com/post/92809416608/john-le-regala-a-macca-un-perrito-que-luego-sera-martha
> 
> ¡Espero les guste!

**Viajes, pelusas y disculpas.**  


-¿A donde vamos?   
-Cállate, es sorpresa.  
-John… Llevamos manejando horas. Y traes una cámara, comienzo a asustarme.  
-No voy a fotografiar tu muerte, si eso es lo que piensas.

Paul le lanzó un puñetazo casi sin pensarlo, golpeando suavemente el hombro de John, quien siguió manejando entre risas después de dejar que el auto se curvara por un momento, a ver si así lograba asustar a su compañero, el que solo lo miró con ojos asesinos y volvió la vista a la libreta que traía en las manos, tratando de recordar que se supone que estaba escribiendo, sabiendo que este viaje iba a traerle alguna idea o por lo menos una sonrisa después de ayer…

Ayer.

Vale, las cosas entre los dos no estaban exactamente bien. Y ese era el tema principal de este viaje por carretera que parecía ser uno de esos en los que no tenían mapa ni idea de a donde ir, solo… salir por ahí, hacer algo, ver algo, platicar de algo, estar solos. Juntos. Cosas de las que ya no tenían tantos chances como antes y esto de la fama se estaba tornando en el horrible eco de una piedra en el río: cada vez más grande, sin detenerse, molestando a la naturaleza del agua. 

John era así, hasta cierto punto. John era como el eco de la piedra en el río: algo que parece pequeño pero en realidad es enorme y molesta el estado original de las cosas, su estado original; estamos hablando de la mentalidad y los sentimientos de este muchacho ruidoso que intenta esconderse en una imagen pre-diseñada que muy pocos han logrado quitar, Paul estaba ciertamente orgulloso de ser de esos. Pero esa no era la cosa, la cosa era que todo se estaba yendo a la mierda y ¿¡y a donde carajos lo estaba llevando!?

Enarcó una ceja cuando John dobló en un camino hacia una especie de granja, una casona se asomaba a lo lejos y el pasto que los rodeaba crecía, crecía y crecía a su alrededor, fluyendo con el paso del auto y formando grandes manchas de verde que marearían a cualquiera que no estuviera acostumbrado. De nuevo el silencio entre los dos, la cercanía de dos cuerpos cálidos que no se tocan ni se hablan, lejanía completa diseñada para el desamor y la desconfianza, miedo. 

-Siento mucho lo que pasó ayer, estaba borracho.  
-No es necesario.  
-Lo es -John detuvo el auto frente a la entrada principal de la casa, el sonido de los insectos en el campo infectaron la atmósfera y el pelinegro volteó a verlo lentamente-. Fui un idiota. Contigo. Y con Cynthia también, pero ella es aparte… Por eso estamos aquí.  
-¿Y qué hay aquí?  
-Perritos.  
-¿Qué?

John bajó del auto sin decir nada más, en la entrada se asomaba una pequeña niña seguida de una mujer entrada en edad, ambas sonrientes al saludar a Lennon. Paul se pensó un momento más los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, su borrachera con los muchachos y sus novias o esposas, las palabras dichas, la manera en que John hizo burla de su mujer y luego George junto con Ringo se rieron de sus tonterías, él estaba aun un poco sobrio cuando sucedió eso. Y no hizo nada. Tampoco se rió, se quedo quieto en su lugar jugando con la rodilla de Jane, más tarde se encontró con John y las cosas fueron peor. Él estaba así desde la primera vez en Nueva York, más inseguro que antes y más intenso en sus agarres, necesitaba sentirse querido y en sus arremates lastimaba a quienes lo adoraban. Aun así, lo alcanzó en la puerta, donde platicaba con la mujer y esta daba indicaciones a su marido e hijos de que trajeran a la camada completa de los animales que el castaño le mencionó a su pareja, la niña le sonreía de oreja a oreja a Paul.

-Te van a encantar los cachorros, querrás llevártelos todos en cuanto los veas -Declaró la mujer, Paul le sonrió aun inconsciente de que estaba sucediendo-. Aquí viene la mamá…

La peluda amiga se trata de una pastor ovejera clásica, hermosa y grande, bastante amigable al acercarse primero a John -a quien Paul sospechaba que ya conocían, pues parecía que les estaban esperando de alguna manera u otra- y mover su cola alegre mientras este le acariciaba las orejas, luego se acerco cautelosa a Paul, moviendo su cola lentamente mientras lo olfateaba y se cercioraba de que no se trataba de alguien peligroso.

No lo era, Paul siempre ha amado a los animales, aun cuando de pequeño no podía tenerlos debido al poco espacio en casa. Hoy en día, podía darse el lujo de comprar un refugio de animales si quería. Y antes de que pudiera hacer algo más que acariciar a la recién llegada, dos niños y el señor de la casa se sumaron a la escena, cargando dos perritos cada uno, peludos y pequeños, parecidos a la madre que enseguida saltó para asegurarse del bienestar de sus crías, las que corrieron a ella en cuanto tocaron suelo.

-Tenemos dos hembras y cuatro machos. Todos están sanos, vacunados, desparcitados y bañados, listos para ser llevados a un nuevo hogar.   
-¿Cuál te gusta, Macca? 

Ahí fue cuando entendió el truco tras el viaje: John iba a comprar su perdón a través de una mascota. Y el maldito le sonreía mientras miraba a todos los cachorros que se amontonaban a sus pies, Paul negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba por la comisura de sus labios. Así que miró a todos los cachorros, cada uno moviendo su colita como si de eso dependiera su vida, atentos a las acciones de los dedos amables del músico menor, mientras el mayor seguía una platica cualquier con los dueños de la camada en venta. 

Luego la vio. 

Pequeña, peluda, cariñosa como ella sola, la cachorra se abrió paso entre sus hermanos hasta llegar hasta él. Era la más chica, así como la más dejada atrás por esto, parecía una bola de pelusa andante y eso le encantó. A Paul le pareció que la pequeña tenía más personalidad que los otros, un algo que la hacía única y que lo convertía a él en un tonto si la dejaba ir, así que la tomó en sus brazos y la miró con atención, sintiendo los ojos castaños de su amante sobre él.

-Esta -Dijo firmemente, John alzó los brazos queriendo cargarla.  
-¡Auch! -Y ella lo mordió enseguida, una mordida que en realidad no le dolió, pero lo tomó desprevenido-. Esta loca, no. Elige a la otra si tanto quieres una hembra.  
-No -Paul le sonrió, cargando a la pequeña nuevamente-. Martha se va con nosotros, parece saber cual es su función por aquí…

~

**Author's Note:**

> [¡ven a decir 'hola' en tumblr!](http://anythingforyoudoll.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
